


Wherever I go, you bring me home

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Triple Drabble, mostly Friendship Fluff I guess but there are kisses, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: Liam finally gets to go to one of Harry's shows after so long of waiting, backstage cuteness ensues.





	Wherever I go, you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know One Direction. All of the things Liam has been saying about Harry in interviews recently made me want to write this at midnight (Midnight Memories starts playing) and I hope it becomes real very soon! I meant for this to be a drabble (100 words), then I aimed for a double drabble (200), and finally it ended up being a triple drabble (300). Hahaha. I guess these boys still take all the words out of me. :') (Speaking of that, longer fics are soon to come oh yes)

He makes his way nervously to the backstage area, telling his bodyguard to wait for him outside. After all, he doesn’t need protection from Harry or any of Harry’s friends, because he’s sure anyone who is a friend of Harry’s will be a friend of his too pretty instantly.

“You gotta make sure the speaker system is one hundred percent ready to go, because today during rehearsals it was a bit dodgy,” Harry is saying to one of his sound engineers.

Liam kind of stands there awkwardly, not sure if he should go up there and interrupt because this seems like a very important discussion. Maybe it was a bad idea to come back here, maybe he should have just stuck to watching the show-

“Liam!” Harry turns around and is instantly radiating happiness upon seeing the other boy’s face. He doesn’t give Liam a chance to think before he is walking over to him and opening his arms for a hug. Liam meets him halfway and they join in the biggest hug, the kind of hug that can only happen after too long of not seeing someone you deeply care about. “You finally made it!”

Liam grins, feeling tears prickling at his eyes. He remedies this by turning the hug into a kiss and then saying, “I had to see what suit you would wear this time.”

Harry laughs, standing back. Liam looks him up and down, feeling his cheeks heat up. “You like it? It’s purple, your favorite. I guess I knew you would be coming, huh?”

Liam giggles at that too, and despite himself feels the tears returning to his eyes. “I am so proud of you, babe. I know you are going to kill it.”

“I know I will too now that I have seen you.”


End file.
